I've Got You Sammy
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Sam is taken hostage while shopping with Dean. Rate T for hostage situation and language. hurt!Sam bigbro!Dean pre-series Teen!Chesters
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for taking the time to read this! Also thanks to EctoPhantom13 for being my Beta! I appreciate it so much! __ Hope you like it!_

_Dean is 20, Sam is 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural._

"Hey nerd, ready to go yet?" Dean asked as he looked around for the car keys. They were at their third hotel this month and he just couldn't seem to remember where he had left them. It was one room with two twin beds that practically took up the whole space. A small table and chair sat next to the only window and was occupied by Sam. The bathroom had a small shower and a toilet that worked, half the time.

"Five minutes." Sam said and kept scrolling through his laptop. Sam squirmed in his small chair and froze as he felt it sway. The chair was hunter green, old and made of plastic. Not unlike one found at the pool or in a back yard. He sent up a silent prayer that the legs wouldn't break on him just yet.

"Two." Dean said, picking up the pants he wore the day before and taking his keys out of the pockets. A few items of clothing littered the floor around Dean's bag. His bed was closest to the door, like always, and Sam's bed was already folded and tightly kempt like his father showed him. The edges of the sheets were tucked in like a triangle and his bedspread lay without a wrinkle. His medium-sized brown bag was full of folded shirts and pants.

"Three." Sam argued eyes still glued to his screen.

"Fine. Hurry." Dean huffed and plopped down on the bed. He gazed around the room, bored and then looked back to Sam.

"How long did dad say he was going to be hunting this time?" Sam asked.

"A week maybe? He said he didn't want us anywhere near that thing he was hunting. Took Bobby with him I think." Dean said and propped his legs up on the extra chair. Sam looked up from his computer and watched Dean pop off a root beer's cap.

"Wait, so we only have fifty dollars for the week?"

"I guess so. What's the big deal? We've lasted longer on less." Dean took a long swig of his drink and belched.

"Yeah and now I can't ever eat ramen noodles again." Sam clicked off the internet and shut down his laptop. "I'm just about ready, let me go put on a jacket."

"Don't forget your purse while you're in there Samantha." Dean teased him. Sam pulled on his favorite stained, grey sweatshirt and hit Dean playfully upside the head.

"Very funny." Sam said as they walked out to the car. The 1967 Chevy Impala shone brightly in the Texas sun. Her black color made the inside feel like an oven. Sam was beginning to wish that he hadn't grabbed his sweatshirt, but he knew the temperature was going to drop that night. They rolled down the windows for the ride to the grocery store and Dean hung his arm out the window as he drove.

"So, how's school?" Dean asked as he slowed to a stop at the red light. Sam sighed and glanced out the window. "Uh oh. That doesn't sound good." A few people walked across the street at the green arrow.

"Yeah, because it's not going good." Sam said frustrated. Dean noticed his brown hair was almost to his eyes now. "We keep moving around and it's hard to keep up. The kids here don't like me." Sam muttered the last part but Dean heard him anyways.

"Come on Sammy. You could take ten of them if you would just fight back." Dean tried to encourage him. It wasn't that he wanted his brother to fight, but he didn't want his brother hurt or suffering any more than he had to. Dean had already stopped going to school so he couldn't protect his little brother anymore.

"I know it's just, we always fight monsters and things that go bump in the night. I don't want to have to fight regular people to, ya know?" Sam said with little humor. The Impala rolled forward as Dean let off the brake at the green light. He pressed on the gas and they made their way to the cheapest store in town.

"Show them who's boss and you won't have to fight them anymore. You're just getting so tall and lanky, kids think your easy pickings." Dean joked and stopped smiling when he saw his brother's expression. "How about we go out for a movie? I've got a little money saved up and a movie sounds good to me." Sam shrugged and Dean took that as a yes. He pulled into the parking lot of Bob's Best Grocery Shop and noticed it was unusually packed. It was a relatively small store, bigger than a gas station but had the bare minimum of items. Just your average mom and pop kind of store. There were about four or five cashiers and three bag boys who were in the front while Dean noticed a small Deli section in the back with a lone chef.

"Wow, this is crappy." Dean said and noticing the _Pay with Cash only_ sign. They walked through the aisles and grabbed some noodles and sauce. He looked over and saw Sam fidgeting. "What's up with you?"

"I don't see a restroom." Sam said glancing down the aisle for a sign.

"Oh, it was up near the front entrance. Hurry up Samantha before you have an accident." Dean laughed and Sam headed for the front. He sighed watching his younger brother walk off and felt a pang of worry. He almost ran after his brother to go with him but knew that if he did, his brother would get mad at him for hovering.

Dean continued to walk down the candy aisle and couldn't help but grab a bag of peanut M&M's. "I'm sure Sammy won't notice." Dean chuckled to himself as he continued down the aisle. A sudden _pop! Pop! _sounded from the front of the store and Dean could hear screaming in the distance. "That sounded like a gun." Dean said to himself and ran towards the frantic screams. Dean had originally thought the store was small but as he made his way to the front, it felt like the longest run in his life. He ran past a woman carrying her baby and two carts in the empty aisles. He rounded the corner to see the front of the store and his heart nearly stopped. Two gunmen were waving around guns and had taken hostages. One was a girl about eight and the other was a kid in a grey sweatshirt. Sammy.

***SPN****

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review if you get a chance! Thanks _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Sorry this took so long to post. I've been working a lot and reading fan fiction haha. So here is the second chapter and I hope you like it! Review if you get a chance. Reviews mean so much to writers and it motivates me to keep going! Love you all. _

**Then:** Dean had originally thought the store was small but as he made his way to the front, it felt like the longest run in his life. He ran past a woman carrying her baby and two carts in the empty aisles. He rounded the corner to see the front of the store and his heart nearly stopped. Two gunmen were waving around guns and had taken hostages. One was a girl about eight and the other was his brother Sammy.

**Now: **Sam walked out of the restroom and bumped into a man in a dark hoodie. "Sorry." Sam muttered and went to move past him. He felt a crack of pain across his left eyebrow and fell onto his knees in a daze. An arm wrapped around his neck and he was hoisted up.

"What the-" Sam tried to get the man off of him but froze as he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. 

"Don't try and fight." The man warned from behind. Sam struggled to get air into his lungs and clawed at the arm. He felt a trickle of blood slip down his cheek from his head wound. He strained to look around for Dean, hoping his brother would save him.

"Dea-" Sam tried to call out, but was cut off by another voice.

"NOBODY MOVE!" The second voice from behind called out and he shot off two warning shots. Sam tried to duck, and get away but was held tightly. The other man grabbed a little girl that had been standing too close and used her as a hostage. She was small and obviously couldn't put up much of a fight with the tall man holding onto her across her waist. She began crying as he drew her away from her parents. The little girls' father held back her mother as they sobbed for him to let her go.

"Walk with me." Sam's captor said as he dragged him over to the other gunman. "Go ahead Will." Will held onto the girl as he glanced around at everyone's shocked faces. Sam searched the faces for his brother but didn't see the familiar green eyes in the crowd. He saw scared, confused emotions across the crowd but he was looking for a calm and demanding presence. One he had grown up with and would come to his rescue. Few people in the crowd looked like they even wanted to help. One man was staring at the man named Will with a courageous look and glanced over at Sam with sympathetic eyes. Sam focused back on Will as he began to speak.

"Now I want everyone to listen! We don't want to hurt anyone. Just throw your wallets to us and we'll take them, get the money out of the registers, and leave." He ordered and waved his gun at the crowd in warning. People shrank back as the gun pointed their way.

"There are only two of you." The man called from the crowd. Sam's captor turned to the voice, swinging Sam along with him. He was trying not to choke as the man's arm kept a tight grip on him. Sam prayed they wouldn't start shooting.

"Ted!" Will called out. Sam saw a cashier walk forward and pull a gun from inside his jacket. "And now there are three." People gasped and moved away as Ted made his way through the crowd. Ted grabbed a bag off of the Reusable Bag shelf and walked over to a woman. She quickly threw in her watch, wallet and even her earrings. Ted then began to make his way through the crowd, gun and bag in hand. Sam scanned through the crowd and saw Dean. Hope rose in his chest as he saw Dean's calm demeanor. A mask of terror and anger flashed in his jade eyes. Sam saw Dean take a step forward, reaching for his gun, and Sam subtly shook his head no. He didn't want Dean trying to help and for some innocent person to get hurt. Dean looked torn as he stopped reaching for his gun.

"Hurry! We need to hurry this up!" Sam's captor yelled, roughly jerking Sam to the side as he grew impatient. Sam lost his sight on Dean and willed himself not to panic. Ted yelled at the crowd to hurry it up and people scrambled to throw in their items. Once he made it around the circle, the three men made their way to the front of the store.

"Ted open up the registers and get the money!" Will ordered. Sam guessed that Will was the leader of the group. His thought was proven correct when Ted followed his orders without question. Sam wondered if Ted had military training but figured not by the way he was waving his gun around.

"Let my daughter go! Please!" The girls' mother yelled. Will looked over to Sam's captor. Will looked to be in his mid-forties while Ted looked a couple years younger. Both men looked haggard with their thick beards and blood-shot eyes. Sam wrinkled his nose as he got a whiff of his captors' breathe. Sam gazed around the crowd where he had last seen Dean and found him closer than before, as if he had slowly made his way closer to Sam. Sam found that strangely comforting.

"We don't need the boy. We'll just take her Scooter. He looks like he could put up a fight." Will said and Sam felt Scooter loosen his grip around him. Sam saw a hopeful glint in Dean's eyes but he couldn't let them take the girl. He was afraid of what they would do to her. He looked back at Dean and pleaded with his eyes to be forgiven before speaking up.

"Wait! Take me! Let her go and take me!" Sam said yelling over the frantic cries of the mother. "I won't fight I swear!" Sam glanced over at Dean and saw the panic in his eyes. In the distance, sirens wailed in warning.

"Fine! Let's just get out of here!" Will said and pushed the girl towards her parents. Ted ran from the registers with Will following close behind. Scooter gripped him tight and Sam was jerked back and pulled out of the store.

*****SPN*****

Dean stood there, mouth agape as he saw the man named Ted walk out of the crowd. Ted still had on his uniform and pulled a gun out of his jacket. Watching him make his way around the circle, Dean slowly reached for his gun. He glanced up at Sammy and froze when his brother shook his head. His heart was torn between getting to Sammy or following Sam's order. He decided to wait and pulled down his leather jacket to cover his gun.

Ted hurried around the circle as the minutes slowly crept by. Dean counted about fifteen people in the store excluding the three gunmen. He wondered why they picked such a small store to rob, the people here obviously didn't have a lot of money. This was the cheap store, hence the cash only sign. Ted came up to Dean and Dean threw in the fifty dollars and his wallet.

"The ring to." Ted said. Dean looked up at him started.

"Ring?" Dean asked, feeling sweat trickle down his back.

"Yeah, put it in." Ted said annoyed. Dean slid the silver ring off the ring finger of his right hand and carefully placed it into the bag. Ted didn't pay him much attention and walked to the last few people. If he had he would have noticed the murderous look upon Dean's face. Dean heard the mother shouting, which drew his attention back to his brother.

"Wait! Take me! Let her go and take me!" Dean heard Sam yell and stepped forward, but froze as Ted glanced his way. "I won't fight I swear!" Sirens sounded in the distance and looks of relief dawned upon the faces in the crowd.

"Dammit Sam." Dean muttered under his breath and sweat started trickling down his neck. He prayed they would take the girl. Just not his Sammy. He felt guilty but he couldn't let Sam leave with them. He watched as they threw the girl to her mother and began to drag away his brother. "Sammy!" He called desperately. He met Sam's eyes one last time before his brother was gone. He threw caution to the wind and rushed forward, shoving innocent people out of the way screaming for his brother. "Sam!"

He ran out of the doors and saw a black minivan skidding out of the parking lot. A smile spread across his lips as he knew a minivan could never outrun his Impala. Dean ran for his car and turned on the ignition. Her engine roared to life as he thrust her into reverse and then drive as he raced after the car. Turning onto the street, he saw the van turn at a red light in the distance and hoped he wouldn't lose it. Pressing against the metal, the Impala lurched forward in pursuit.

****SPN****

_So… How'd you like it? : ) it was really fun to write and I would love to hear what you think! Will Dean be able to keep up with the minivan? Will he ever get his ring back? Review if you get a chance! __ Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! So here's the third chapter! Yay right?! Also this story was Beta'd by the ever amazing EctoPhantom13, thank you for putting up with all my questions and doubts! Hope you enjoy it and I would just love to give a shout out to a few people who seriously brighten my day with your reviews: _

_**LittleSilence**__: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I can always count on you to leave a great note on each chapter which just inspires me to write :) _

_**Jaddis**__: Your reviews are always great to read because they usually have some constructive criticism in there and helps me become a better writer so thank you! _

_**LadyWallace: **__Looks like we both have loving TeenChesters I common! I love writing about them so much because there is so much room to explore with. Thank you for commenting and loving the young boys as much as I do :)_

**2OLLUX: **_Your review was seriously funny! I read it while I was at work and got some pretty weird looks when I busted out laughing in a quiet room haha so thank you, that really brightened my day and was just what I needed to read :)_

_And everyone else, thank you for commenting and inspiring me to do my best. Every review I get I do a happy dance and encourages me to keep writing. I hope you like this chapter :) _

**Then: **Sam was nowhere to be seen as Dean ran for his Impala. Her engine roared to life as he thrust her into reverse and then drive as he raced after the car. Turning onto the street, he saw the SUV turn at a red light in the distance and hoped he wouldn't lose it. Pressing against the metal, the impala lurched forward in pursuit.

**Now:** Sam was thrown into the black minivan and felt the car shift as someone climbed in behind him. He turned to face his attacker as Ted punched him in the face. Sam cried out at the pain and was roughly pushed further back into the trunk of the van. He assumed Will was driving in the front with Scooter in the passenger seat. Sam saw that the back bench of the Grand Caravan had been taken out as he looked around. The windows were tinted and there were fast food wrappers covering the stained carpet. He tried not to gag as he began to push himself up. The van reeked of man stench and grease.

"No you don't." Ted pushed him back to the floor and sat on him, straddling his back. Ted's weight nearly crushed him as his arms were jerked roughly behind his back. He felt a rope cuff his wrists together and a bandana was tied around his mouth. Sam took a chance and bit Ted's fingers as hard as he could, but didn't draw blood. Ted screamed and yanked his hand away from Sam.

"You ass! You said you wouldn't fight!" Ted yelled and flung Sam onto his back and punched him across the jaw. Sam's head snapped to the side as pain flared across his face. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and looked over at Ted. Ted raised his arm again and backhand Sam across the cheek. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt a welt form on his face. "Don't even try that again!" Ted yelled and moved to the back seat. He cradled his hand and glanced back at Sam occasionally glaring.

Sam tried to catch his breath, but the gag made it hard to breath. He looked around for a way to escape but with his hands tied behind his back he couldn't fight his way out. His fingers began to throb as the circulation was cut off. A sharp turn out of the parking lot made him roll across the trunk floor and slam into the side of the car. His head struck something metal and he saw stars. A conversation flowed in the front of the car and Sam desperately tried to listen to what was being said. His head ached as he tried to piece the words together but he was still foggy from the beating. A burger wrapper landed on his face and he gagged as moldy cheese stuck to his cheek.

"_I need to get out of here."_ Sam thought to himself as he strained against the ropes. He knew Dean would come for him, Dean was always there for him. These men would regret the day the ever walked into the grocery store.

****SPN*****

Dean flew down the road, on the trail of the minivan. He had caught up with them and so far they didn't know they were being followed. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He pressed two on the speed dial and rested the phone between his ear and shoulder as it rang.

"Pick up. Pick up." Dean muttered as the ringer droned on and on. About the fifth ring a familiar voice answered.

"Dean." John said. Dean nearly cried in relief at hearing his father's voice.

"Dad. Sam's been kidnapped." Dean said bluntly. There was a long pause and Dean wondered if the phone had gotten disconnected. He was about to check when John spoke.

"By who?" John finally asked. Dean quickly switched the phone from his right to his left before he answered.

"Three men with guns. I don't know what they want with him. The store we were at was robbed and they took him as a hostage." Dean paused. "Kind of."

"Kind of? Dean what the hell is going on and where are you?" John demanded. Dean heard the rumble of his dad's truck. He figured his dad was on his way back from the job. Looking at the clock he figured it would be two hours at least before his dad could get here. Hopefully Bobby was with him.

"He offered himself to save a girl. She was young, who knows what would have happened to her. I'm following their minivan right now. They're leaving the city and I don't know what to do. They'll know I'm on their trail if they get out in the country and I keep following them." Dean said worried as he made another turn. The van was swerving dangerously across the lanes and he prayed Sam was putting up a fight. They were traveling just at the speed limit to avoid getting pulled over and Dean had to restrain himself not to get too close.

"Dammit Sam." John said. "Just keep on their tail. I'm headed your way. Why weren't you watching him?!"

"I was sir. He just went to the restroom." Dean said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't your fault?!" John bellowed and Dean winced. "He was on your watch Dean! I trusted you to watch him and you failed."

"I know, but I will get him back." Dean said, determination dripping from his voice.

"You'd better." John said and hung up. At the silence, Dean flipped his phone shut. He zoned back in on the road and kept a watchful eye on the van. Without warning the van made a sharp left turn, cutting across traffic and almost getting t-boned by another car. Dean cussed and hit his breaks trying to make the same turn. Dean realized it had been a trap. He'd been caught. A gunmen opened the sliding door of the van and aimed a handgun at him. Dean swerved as shots rang out and smoke billowed out of the hood of the car. The black van took off leaving Dean behind.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and jumped out of the car. He watched the car drive down the street and turn onto a different road. He memorized the license plate KPM 675. A man walked over from the sidewalk and came up to his side. He cleared his throat before he talked nervously.

"Sir, are you okay?" The stranger asked. "Do I need to call the police?"

"Yeah." Dean said in a whisper. "They have my brother." His face hardened as his resolution was set. Anyone who got in between him and Sam was dead.

***SPN***

_Well? How was it? Good? I hope so! I re-wrote it like five times haha. Let me know what you think when you get a chance! :D Also, real quick, there is a poll on my profile if you would like to answer it. It's just a random question I keep thinking about. Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey y'all! Glad you're here for the fourth chapter! I just want to mention how great people are on this site. Of course you already know that but I'm going to go ahead and say it. Samsquatch67 you are seriously an amazing Beta and a really cool person! You've added so much to this story to make it better and it has turned out to be my favorite chapter to write and read :) Thanks will never be enough to show you my gratitude. _

**Then:** "Sir, are you okay?" The stranger asked. "Do I need to call the police?" "Yeah." Dean said in a whisper. "They have my brother." His face hardened as his resolution was set. Anyone who got in between him and Sam was dead.

**Now:** Sam rolled across the floor of the trunk as Will swerved across the road. He hit the back of the seat as suddenly they braked, and groaned in pain.

Light streamed in as the door slide open and Ted leaned out.

Sam jumped at the sound of gunshots and strained to see what was happening. He inched his way towards the back and peeked out of the window, struggling to get in a sitting position. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar black Impala… being shot at.

He saw Dean's head duck down but smoke soon billowed from the car, blocking his view. "D'n!" Sam cried out as he lost sight of his brother.

"Ted, come on!" Someone yelled from the front. Ted jumped back in the car and slammed the door. Will slammed on the gas and Sam hit his chest and face against the window of the car, causing a yelp of discomfort to escape.

"No!" Sam yelled through the gag as the van took off, leaving his brother in the distance. He watched as Dean got out of the car, then took one last glance at his brother before the van turned down the next street.

***SPN***

Dean felt John put a hand on his shoulder as the police asked him another question. The police officer mistook it as a sign of comfort when it was actually a restraint. The gesture was meant as a warning not to punch the cop in the face, which would land him in jail.

Dean shot his father a desperate look, a plea, but John only shook his head. John knew they had to work with the police on this one. Dean had confirmed that Sam was just taken by humans so he wanted help in finding him. He turned back to the cop who had a pen and paper in hand.

"I already told you the license plate number. Why do you keep asking me the same questions?" Dean said, barely containing his anger. It had been two hours that he'd been at the police station, in the interrogation room. His patience was wearing thin and he wanted to be out looking for Sam.

"Just standard procedure." The cop answered.

"Could we leave now? My son has answered all your questions and I think he just needs some rest tonight." John said in an almost polite tone.

Dean almost laughed at his father's tone. The sheriff didn't catch Dean's smirk, but John did and he narrowed his eyes at Dean. Dean looked down and waited for the sheriff to finish writing.

"Sure, just take my card and call me if you remember anything." He said and handed John a phone number. John nodded as if he would, and then they made their way out of the station. Dean blinked in the bright sunlight and looked for his father's truck.

It was parked on the side of the street a few cars down and the two men began making their way towards it.

"So what is our plan?" Dean asked, and gained a sigh from John as the older Winchester looked at his eldest.

"Bobby is at your hotel room now, he's listening to the police scanner and waiting for a sighting of the van that took him. Don't worry son, we'll find him." John said, sounding unusually calm. Dean looked at John out of the corner of his eye.

They walked up to the truck and got in, shutting the heavy doors with a force.

John started the truck's engine, and started off towards the hotel. Dean's eyes started watering the longer he was in the truck.

He looked around and saw beer cans covering the back seat. Alcohol covered the seats: Dean looked back up at his father, his expression unreadable.

"You've been drinking and driving?" Dean asked figuring that was why his father was so calm.

"I can do what I want." John said in a sharp tone. Dean backed off and kept his eyes on the road.

"Ya know what, Dean? Don't lecture me on what I do. This is your fault! If you had been watching him, none of this would have happened!" John snapped.

"I know that!" Dean said. "Don't you think I've been saying that to myself all day?!"

They were both quiet the rest of the ride back and tension hung in the air. Dean slammed the door to the truck when they arrived at the hotel. Dean walked up to the room he and Sam had left that morning and unlocked the door with his key. _Had it really been just that morning?_ Dean asked himself as he thrust open the door.

When they walked in, the first thing they both saw was that glass had completely littered the entire floor of the hotel room. A few half-smashed beer bottles littered the floor from the knocked over box on the table.

"Bobby?!" Dean called out.

A form came from the bathroom and Dean rushed over to him, his shoes crunching on glass. Dean caught Bobby by the shoulders. "Bobby, what's wrong?" he cried urgently, the look on the older man's face had his heart hammering inside his chest.

"It's Sam. They found the car. It was in flames." Bobby said. "There was at least one body found."

****SPN****

"So what's the plan now Will? Where are we going to drop the kid?" Scooter asked from the front seat.

"Drop him? Why would we drop him?" Will asked. "Easier to just kill him." Sam quickly looked to the front of the car, heart pumping.

"Kill him?" Scooter asked worriedly, his throat constricted as he swallowed hard. "Nobody said nothing about killing."

"Scooter, he knows too much!" Ted said. "He knows our names, our car, and our faces!"

Sam realized these guys weren't very smart, but then again he didn't doubt that they would kill him if he mentioned that.

"But killing! He's just a kid. Let's just drop him off somewhere in a field or something. He won't say nothing! Will ya kid?" Scooter asked and everyone glanced back at him.

He hurriedly shook his head and tried to make himself look weak, and as scared as possible.

"Yeah, you better not say nothing or else we'll come back for ya, kid." Ted added on, an evil grin spreading across his face. Sam scooted backwards away from the man. Will grumbled from the front but didn't quiet agree.

"We need to make sure he knows that if he talks he's dead." Will said.

"There's no need for that." Scooter said trying to get Ted to agree with him. "I got a cousin about his age."

"Damnit Scooter, we can't just let the kid walk." Ted said and pulled out his gun in frustration.

"Put the gun away, you idiot! The kids' scared enough!" Scooter yelled.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Will said, glancing in the rearview mirror. The car swerved as he took his eyes off the road. Ted aimed his gun as Scooter, who then whipped out his own gun.

Sam frantically looked back and forth between the two people. Will looked back to the road and hit the brakes as the car in front suddenly stopped. Sam flew forwards and crashed into Scooter's seat as they rammed into the other car, the sound of metal against metal filled his ears.

"Damnit!" Will said as he rubbed his forehead. Sam groaned as he looked up at Ted.

Ted looked shocked and confused as he looked at Scooter. "You shot him! Damnit, you shot him, Ted! What the hell were you thinking?" Will yelled once he saw Scooter, who had slumped over the front of the dash, blood running from the side of his head. The two cars groaned and creaked from the collision.

"It was an accident!" Ted yelled.

"Accident," Will scoffed and grumbled before he put the car in reverse and drove around the other totaled car.

"What are you doing?!" Ted yelled as he heard the other cars honking.

"We've got to get out of here!" Will said. They drove for a tense thirty minutes into an old factory. "We'll ditch the car here and burn it so they can't get any prints."

"What about the kid?" Ted asked.

"We'll take him with us for now." Will said. "Grab him and I'll torch the car."

Sam frantically crawled away from Ted as he reached for him.

"Come on, boy!" Ted yelled and grabbed the front of his shirt. He pulled him out of the car and Sam realized just then exactly how dark it was getting. Will grabbed a gas tank from the back and poured it over the car. He lit a match and tossed it on the van. It burst into flames, reds, oranges and yellows licked hungrily, ravenously at the car.

Ted dragged Sam away from the inferno of flames and into the darkness. Before Will caught up, Sam twisted in Ted's grasp, instantly dropping to the ground, a complete deadweight, catching the man by surprise and tearing from his grasp.

Thankful for all the times he had practiced with John and Dean, he forced his hands—that were tied together behind him—underneath himself, squirming until his hands were under his knees, then proceeding to pull his legs through his arms.

Ted had grabbed his shirt again, trying to haul him back up. Getting a vice-like grip on Ted's shoulder, Sam pulled himself up. He thrust out both legs at the same time and kicking the man in the abdomen and side before falling back onto the ground.

Wildly, he crawled behind Ted's legs as the man clenched his stomach and groaned out, "Why you—…" not waiting any longer, Sam threw his entire weight and body against the back of the man's knees, forcing them forward, driving Ted to the ground with a startled cry.

"TED, you just can't do ONE thing right, can you?" Sam tried to protect himself from an attack as he heard Will's voice behind him, but it was too late.

Pain lanced through his skull before darkness overtook him.

***SPN***

_Thanks again Samsquatch67. Please leave a review if you get a chance! :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I swear I never have a life until I start writing on here haha. My amazing Beta Samsquatch67 really helped me out with this one. Thank you! _

**Then: **"TED, you just can't do ONE thing right, can you?" Sam tried to protect himself from an attack as he heard Will's voice behind him, but it was too late. Pain lanced through his skull before darkness overtook him.

**Now:** Darkness was the first thing Sam became aware of. He struggled to open his eyes through the pain in his head, and for a terrifying moment, he thought he was blind. As his eyes became accustomed to the lack of light, he glanced around the room. By the looks of the shelves and other odd items it looked like he was in a basement. An old, dusty, and creepy basement. His hands were bound, and he realized they were tied around the chair. His feet were also tied to each leg, so he jerked on the ropes, hoping they were loose. All it did was make the rough rope dig into his skin through the jean-material.

Hearing loud footsteps from above, he redoubled his efforts to escape. Soon after he froze, hearing the door above the stairs open. Sam fell limp in his seat, his head lolling down towards his chest. Playing dead, he counted to ten mentally and calmed his frantic breathing. Dean had shown him how to calm himself in stressful situations. He'd told him to pick a number and count to it. He'd told him it could be any number, but once you reached it you had to be calm and collected. Dean usually picked short numbers, while Sam took longer to cool off.

"Ah, man! He isn't awake yet, Will." Sam heard Ted yell as a light flickered on. His language was slurred and sloppy and as they neared, Sam could smell the beer on their breath. Will bent over in front of Sam and peered at him with watchful eyes. Sam still pretended to be sleeping, keeping his breath even: stifling a cringe as the acrid breath blew on his face.

He didn't see it coming, but he heard the air flow of the hand that punched him across the face. Blood instantly gushed from his nose as tears welled in his eyes. Sam tried to blink away the pain as he looked up at a red faced Will. "I knew he'd wake up after that." Will said arrogantly.

"What do you want?" Sam spat out blood that dripped into his mouth. He'd felt real pain before and knew this beating wasn't going to be his worst. He kept his body relaxed but alert as he watched for any sign of an attack.

"Jus- ta have a little fun, that's all." Ted said drunkenly, a smirk plastered across his bewhiskered face. It was the first time Sam had really gotten a look at him. He looked about thirty, or forty, and had a grey-brown sticker beard. His hair was frizzy and hung from the top of his head down past his ears in short, slightly curled, greasy strands. His nose didn't sit straight on his crusty face and his eyes were a dusty brown.

"Fun?" Sam ignored the flicker of fear rising from the pit of his stomach. He steeled himself, refusing to be afraid of these two men. He hunted monsters and knew Ted and Will were the least of his worries.

"You killed my friend..." Will's cold tone grabbed Sam's attention as his eyes flickered between the two.

"I wasn't holding the gun." Sam said with a smirk. Will's jaw muscled twitched, and was the only warning Sam had before another blow. Pain streaked across his left eye as Will back-handed him. Sam clenched down on his tongue to keep from crying out, but couldn't stop the few tears that streaked down his now-battered face.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Will laughed. Will looked back at Ted and grimaced as Ted took another swig of his beer. Sam tested the ropes on his hands again subtly and bit the inside of his cheek as he felt how tight they had become. There was no way to escape. No way to fight back. The only person who could help him now was Dean, and his memory flashed back to the Impala being shot at and smoke rising from the engine. He felt despair creep through him, filling his limbs with led, weighing down on his shoulders. He looked around the room with watery eyes, searching for a way out. He couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat, and when he finally looked up at Will, the strength he had felt moments ago was gone.

"No."

Will leaned in close and Sam got an unappreciated view of his yellow, crooked teeth. "Once we're done with you, we're going to burn you alive, kid."

*****SPN*****

Dean and his father pulled up to the still ablaze black van in record time. John, Dean, and Bobby decided it was best for Bobby to stay at the apartment, while John asked the police about his son. They walked up to the first officer they saw, and then waited until he was done speaking to ask his questions. Dean winced as he saw the front of the van smashed like it had hit a brick wall, front crumpled in beyond repair.

"My name is John Winchester and I'm wondering about my son. He was abducted by the men in this van from the grocery store." John said with a slight panic in his voice. The brown haired officer nodded and called over the head chief.

"You're John Winchester?" Chief Brody asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well, your son wasn't in the car. By the picture you gave us, and, the man in there has to be late 30's, early 40's. By the looks of the van it was the car in the incident a few miles back. A hit and run occurred at a light and two men were seen driving this car. We also got a call from the owner of this van and they reported it stolen." Chief Brody said, gently trying to fill them in.

"Do you have any idea where they could have taken him?" John asked.

"We don't have any leads yet, but, we do have cops all over town searching for the two remaining men, and a young man."

"Thank you." John said and started walking back towards the car. Dean followed close behind him and waited for his father to come up with a plan. John sighed as he neared the truck and Dean worried about the ever-present wrinkles around his father's face. He noticed dark circles around the hunter's eyes and realized how scared his father must have been.

"Dad, we'll find him." Dean refused to believe any other option. John looked back at him and smiled, but Dean noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know we will, and I'm going to kill the bastards that dare lay a hand on Sammy." John said, the smile was still gracing his normally stern, set features. It was unnerving. But there was fire burning inside of his eyes, and Dean was comforted by the fight in his father's eyes, his own determination rising.

"How about we search around here and see if we can dig up any clues?" John asked.

"Sure." Dean said. They kept their distance from other cops, ignoring their looks of pity. Dean knew the cops had already searched the whole area, but he wanted to see for himself where his brother had been taken from. He estimated it was a thirty-minute drive from the grocery store to here, and the wreck had happened less than five minutes away. As they made their way back to the site, Dean saw the Impala parked next to his dad's truck and an angry Bobby talking to Chief Brody, moodily repositioning the baseball cap on his head.

Bobby sighed with relief as he saw the two men. "We have to hurry. They may have found Sam! A couple of blocks down a house was set on fire and two men were seen running from the house." Bobby said.

"Ride in my car with me." Chief Brody said and they all rushed to his cruiser. As they piled inside, Dean felt a nagging feeling that he knew Sam was in that house. Every instinct he had told him Sam was there. With Sam's luck he was in a burning building, surrounded by a mote with alligators. Dean grunted a laugh at his thoughts but the fear of not finding his brother was still present in the back of his mind.

The ride felt like hours, but in reality took minutes. When they arrived, a small crowd was gathered around the building that had smoke billowing out of the broken windows. It had drug deal written all over it, and Dean felt himself being pulled out of the car.

Every instinct, every fiber of his being had him racing to get to Sam. He didn't hear the frantic calls of his father and Bobby behind him. He didn't feel the innocent bystanders that he shoved out of the way as he ran for the front door. He couldn't see his father and Bobby being held back by police as they tried to follow him. Didn't hear them desperately calling his name.

All he heard was a voice screaming Sammy's name, which he wouldn't later remember to be his own.

***SPN***

Hope you enjoyed it! :D leave a review if you get a chance! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_So…Sorry sorry sorry. I meant to put this up sooner but Samsquatch67 and I got carried away and instead of just beta-ing it she practically helped me write it haha :) I hope you enjoy!_

**Then:** Every instinct, every fiber of his being had him racing to get to Sam. He didn't hear the frantic calls of his father and Bobby behind him. He didn't feel the innocent bystanders that he shoved out of the way as he ran for the front door. He couldn't see his father and Bobby being held back by police as they tried to follow him. Didn't hear them desperately calling his name. All he heard was a voice screaming Sammy's name, which he wouldn't later remember to be his own.

**Now: **Sam struggled to lift his head as blood dripped from his lips. He was barely conscious, unable to hear their arguing. His head was ringing, eyes swimming trying to grasp on reality. His ribs hurt, his nose was broken and he felt the thick blood running from a laceration above his right eyebrow down his cheek.

He wanted it to be over. He looked up at the blurry faces and blinked his eyes uncertainly. He swiveled his head to the side as a stench filled the air. The blurry figures poured water over the floor and down the steps as they made their way up. His vision started to clear the more he blinked and he glanced around the dimly lit room. He tried to call out for Dean but his voice was horse and it sounded more like a croak. The smell that plugged his nostrils became more familiar as he breathed more of it in. His mind still sluggish from the brutal beating made it hard for him to gather his thoughts.

"Gas." Sam rasped as he horrifically looked around at the liquid. What he had thought was water covered the floor and his shoes. With what little energy he had left, he wiggled his wrists, trying to escape. He nearly cried out in pain as his chafed wrists were further injured by the rope. He heard a distant sound from upstairs and found it harder to breathe. Smoke began to drift into the room as the house caught fire.

"Help!" Sam cried out, his voice muffled by the smoke choking his airway. "Dean!"

***SPN***

Dean kicked down the door and walked through the crumbling foundation. Fire covered the walls as thick black smoke escaped out the doorway. The flames grew and grabbed greedily onto the burst of fresh air. He walked into the house and made his way into the kitchen. Coughing and trying to shield his eyes, he peered into the room and didn't see his brother. He didn't have time for this. The building was coming down _now_.

"Sam!" He called out, praying for an answer. He backtracked his way towards the front of the door and realized he had passed a doorway. He cursed himself for the wasted precious minutes. He pulled off his coat and wrapped his around his hand. Quickly using the thick material as a shield, he pulled open the hot, metal door handle and jumped through the doorway, fire licking his jeans. He nearly tumbled down the stairs, and was thankful for the small light streaming from the bottom of the basement. The smoke was thicker the further down he went but the fire hadn't reached this far. Yet.

He walked down the stairs and his eyes immediately focused on the slumped over form of his brother. "Sam!" he called out and ran over to his brother. His knees hit the hard floor of the basement as he grabbed Sam's shoulder. He gently shook him trying to wake him up. Sam's limp head hand down, chin touching his chest. "Sam? Come on Sammy, wake up brother." He didn't feel the smoke torturing his lungs, he only felt his whole world shatter within a second as he looked at his brother.

Dean wiped Sam's sweaty brown hair away from his forehead as he tried to get him to open his eyes. Dean had gotten here as fast as he could. Sam _had_ to be okay. The second eldest Winchester gagged on smoke, his eyes burned and watered. Dean felt for a pulse on his brother's neck and panic clawed his heart when he couldn't find even the weakest rhythm. He kept two fingers pressed against Sam's neck, but there was just nothing.

"No no no no no!" Dean yelled and whipped out his pocket knife. He moved behind Sam and quickly cut the offensive ropes on his wrists. Seeing the damage to his brother's once smooth skin, anger raged within him. "Don't worry Sammy. I'm getting us out of here. You're going to be okay." He choked up, trying to soothe his brother's empty body. Tears leaked from his eyes as he cut his brother's legs free and then he tried to pick him up. The smoke from the room was making him lightheaded and coughs were raking his body.

"I've got you Sammy, I've got you. Nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here. Okay? We're brothers and dad's going to be outside waiting for us. You'll see." Dean said dragging Sam towards the steps. Sam's broken body didn't protest as Dean hauled it towards the door, blood dragging behind in a smear across the floor.

Arriving at the steps, Dean fell over in a rage of coughing and curled up in a tight, protective ball. His lungs screamed for air that he couldn't supply them with. His vision blurred in and out, losing focus on the limp body of his brother. Regret and grief washed through him as he realized he wouldn't be able to carry Sam up the stairs. He'd failed. He'd failed. That was all he could think, of how he had failed, and he had no idea how to protect Sam, and there was so much blood, so damn much, and fire, he'd lost so much to fire, he'd lost his Mother to fire, he knew he was about to lose himself to fire, and... with a choked sob from the man that never cried, Dean's fingers ran through the Sam's hair... His mind was too fuzzy to think of... anything else, but Sam. Because he had lost him, and there was so much crimson pooling on the floor, and the fire, and... He'd lost his kid to the flames. Because Sam- Sammy- was his kid. He raised him, he took care of him, he helped him with his first school year, HE started that geek-boy off, John may have taught him about headlocks and armbars- but Dean taught him how to swing a bat, taught him what love was...

Creaking and snapping above him caused him to look up as burning wood came crashing down. He was vaguely aware of his own voice screaming as pain shot through his body, fire savagely tore into his skin.

**SPN**

_I bet you thought I was apologizing for being late huh? Nope. This story jumped off the deep end and we couldn't stop being evil to Dean and Sam. Sorry :) (Not sorry) And there will be another chapter so stay with us! :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, obviously!_

_Warnings: Bit of a cursing exchange between Bobby and John._

_I just want to say thank you for sticking with us! If you're reading chapter seven you're probably a little bit heartbroken with a little anger dashed here and there. But don't worry! This chapter will explain everything. I didn't intend on the story to go this way, but while writing chapter six I thought, well why not? It is Supernatural after all! :D_

**Then:** Creaking and snapping above him caused him to look up as burning wood came crashing down. He was vaguely aware of his own voice screaming as pain shot through his body, fire savagely tore into his skin.

**Now:** John had been hunting this witch for a month. Careful planning with Bobby and his boys went down the drain the second his boys were late. They had gone to the library to do more research on the house the witch had been living in for nearly thirty years. She'd been careful. Picking on the old, using their nightmares to create evil, to bring it into the world. He wasn't exactly sure how she did it, but she used the nightmare each victim had to bring spirits back from the dead and wreak havoc. The spirits could pop up anywhere, as long as she had an item of the spirit then she could be a thousand miles from the grave and bring their spirit up to do her bidding.

John was worried. It had been three days since his boys had disappeared, and he knew she had them. Bobby had called and asked every hunter he knew if they had ever dealt with a witch like this, none had. John had searched and searched, but to no avail. He sat in the small hotel apartment he and Bobby had rented. Two twin beds that had hideous yellow blankets with green swirl designs, a crappy bathroom and a small chair and desk near the window. Obviously he had made sure Sam and Dean had been in the room right next to his.

Bobby walked into the room and sighed. "I just got off the phone with Caleb, he's never heard anything of it."

"I knew I should have gone with them." John said angrily. They had no leads on the witch and it appeared as if she had just vanished into thin air. They had been close on finding her house when Sam and Dean had left. Sam had called on his way home and said they had the county records on her house.

"Don't blame yourself, idjit. That witch is around here somewhere and we're gonna find her." Bobby said, taking off his baseball cap and setting it on the table. "What is that name they call her?"

"Viccki. Lore says witches like Vich-chi," John said her name sarcastically, "are deadly. The victims they use always die unless their spell is interrupted. Whatever the hell that means."

"We still got time, John, it takes a week to complete each spell she is using, at least, based on the spirits other hunters are tellin' me about." Bobby said and put a hand on the other hunter's shoulder as a comfort. He turned to pick up his hat and was preparing to sit on the bed when he heard John mutter.

"I still shouldn't have let them go. I need to find her and kill her." Bobby turned back around slowly, wondering if he heard him right.

"Don't cha mean ya need to find the boys? We can deal with her after."

"Sure." John said, flipping through a few pages of research he had printed off of the Internet. Bobby bristled and stared at John.

"John, Sam and Dean come first, here." Bobby said. John gave a noncommittal shrug and kept reading. Bobby was stunned at the lack of caring John showed. Didn't he understand how grave their situation was? Or was all he could think about, taking out another monster? Bobby decided to let it go and went and laid on the bed to get some rest. For all he knew, he was the only one who really cared about the boys and not just the hunt. Bobby let out a dry, humorless snort as he stared up at the moldy ceiling.

"What?" John asked, still buried in his book.

"Nothin'." Bobby snapped moodily.

"Bobby?" John asked again, his voice ground out as he finally looked back at the other man.

"Ya wanna know? Okay." Bobby said, swinging off the bed again. "Your son's are captured by some kinda spirit raisin' witch and all you're worrying about is how you're gonna kill the bitch."

"Is that a bad thing?" John asked as he swung around to face Bobby, challenging. So be it.

"Yeah! Yer their Father, it wouldn't kill ya to be worried more about them than the hunt for once!" John's expression was un-readable. "Just like huntin' this damn demon!" John's expression changed then.

"Don't. You don't know anything! Just leave it be, Bobby!"

"I'm tellin' ya now, one day, those boys are gonna get tired of this 'life', if ya can call it that. And then they're gonna leave your sorry ass."

"They want to hunt this thing as much as I do."

"Oh, they do? Well it's nice to know that you know 'em so well."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're unbelievable. Just unbelievable." Bobby abruptly ended the argument as he crammed the baseball cap back onto his head, glaring daggers as John sat back down and angrily flipped pages in the book. "Lets' just find Viccki." And Bobby didn't disagree with that.

****SPN****

Dean gasped, sucking in huge mouthfuls of air. His eyes flicked open to darkness. He frantically tried to look at his surroundings and saw a small fire, burning a few feet away. He calmed his speeding heart and immediately looked for Sam. He took in his surroundings and realized he was in a sewer. A slow stream of murky, greenish water flowed at the bottom of the pipe. He was thankful he was on the foot path, and noticed Sam on the other side of the tunnel. He looked pale, and dark bruises were forming on his face. A cut above his eyebrow and a split lip, he could make out form across the tunnel.

"Sam!" Dean called out and was glad to see his brother stir. "Sammy wake up!" Dean jumped up and prepared the five feet jump across. His heart thudded against his sternum, he couldn't force back the relief he felt at seeing Sam—alive. He backed up against the wall and took a deep breath and leapt. He kept his head low, so as not to knock himself out and land on the other side a few feet from Sam.

He ran over to his brother and grabbed him in a hug, wrapping his arms around him and hugging tight enough to gain a small groan from the sixteen-year-old. He'd had nightmares before, but never something that detailed and believable. He still felt the grief over losing his brother, still felt the burns from the fire and the smoke in his chest but none of his wounds were physical. He looked down at his brother who was covered in cuts and bruises from Ted and Will. People who had come from his nightmare…? Sam slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Dean."

"I'm here Sammy. I'm here." Dean said to his kid brother. "I ain't going to leave you." he looked around the stench-infected sewer, seeing that it was empty.

**SPN**

_So how'd you like it? :) Samsquatch67 (my awesome partner in crime/beta) and I are nervously awaiting your reviews! :D if you're confused drop a review and let me know what we need to work on, but I think we explained everything pretty well and the next chapter will hopefully resolve all questions :D _


	8. Chapter 8

_"POPCORN AND BOOGERS!" ~ Samsquatch67_

"_POPCORN AND M&M'S!" – Carolinagirl117_

_What's your favorite combination? Leave it in a comment below! :D hope you enjoy the chapter _

**Then:** He ran over to his brother and grabbed him in a hug, wrapping his arms around him and hugging tight enough to gain a small groan from the sixteen-year-old. He'd had nightmares before, but never something that detailed and believable. He still felt the grief over losing his brother, still felt the burns from the fire and the smoke in his chest but none of his wounds were physical. He looked down at his brother who was covered in cuts and bruises from Ted and Will. People who had come from his nightmare…? Sam slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "Dean." "I'm here Sammy. I'm here." Dean said to his kid brother. "I ain't going to leave you." he looked around the stench-infected sewer, seeing that it was empty.

**Now:** Dean held onto his brother as he glance up and down the empty sewer. He didn't remember much. Leaving the library, realizing they were being followed and then his next memory was an old house. He could still remember every second of the nightmare, but reality was more difficult to bring to the surface. He looked back down at Sam, his brother falling in and out of consciousness.

"Come on Sammy. It's time to wake up." Dean said gently and brushed the bangs back from Sam's forehead. "If we make it out of here alive, you're getting a haircut." Dean joked, hoping to get a rise out of his brother.

"Jerk." Sam said in a cough, his voice seeming loud in the quiet tunnel.

"Yeah, okay, bitch." Dean said in a hard voice, but Sam could hear the masked tinge of worry.

"Where are we?" Sam asked sitting up. Dean helped him position himself against the wall. The small fire a foot away, provided little light.

"A sewer. Can't you guess by the pleasant smell?"

"Yeah. Totally. How'd we get here?" Sam asked and winced as he touched his head. The blood from being beaten came to a small trickle and Dean took a quick glance at the damage.

"I'm fine." Sam said, noticing Dean's worried eyes. Dean didn't comment when Sam laid his head against his shoulder and just let his brother try to act strong. Warm chills rushed through him along a fierce protectiveness.

"I can see that." Dean said sarcastically. "I don't know what happened. One second we were leaving the library and the next we were here."

"The library? Umm Dean, we were at the grocery store. Do you not remember?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at his brother sharply.

"Sam," Dean paused looking at his brother with confusion. "that was a dream. We're on a hunt with dad and Bobby." Sam's eyebrow bunched up in bewilderment.

"No, Dean. Dad is on a hunt with Bobby. He left us in the motel with fifty dollars for the week." Sam insisted, his voice increasing in panic. Dean didn't know what to do. He knew that the robbery and kidnapping had been just a dream, right? Or else he would be dead. Sam would be dead. Dean banished that thought before the grief pilled back on him, the thought of failing and losing him was too much to bear.

"Okay Sammy, okay." Dean said agreeing with his brother for now. He needed Sam to be calm, even when his own heart was racing inside.

***SPN****

John sat in his truck outside the motel room. He couldn't stand to even look at Bobby right now. Of course he loved his boys. How could Bobby even say something like that? John sighed and figured his best place to go back to would be the library. Of course he'd been there several times, asking for video surveillance, but the old building only had one on the inside. He put the key into the ignition and started the car. He began to back up when he saw Bobby whip open the motel door and begin to frantically wave his hands. John put the black GMC truck back in park and jumped out.

"Bobby? What is it" John asked.

"I found something!" Bobby yelled and motioned for John to follow him inside. John quickly walked around the truck and followed the energetic man inside.

"So, look at this map. The librarian said this was the only map our boys had requested at the library." Bobby said.

"Yeah I know, I was there when you picked it up." John said, slightly annoyed. Bobby continued, ignoring his old friend.

"Look here." Bobby said pointing to small, cursive writing with black ink. It was written on the bottom right side of the map, easy to miss unless deliberately looking. He recognized it as Dean's handwriting.

"That's—" John stared at Bobby.

"Exactly." Bobby said with a grin. They both peered closer and tried to make out the last words of the eldest Winchester son.

117 Old Blacksmith Road- Icky Vicky

"Old Blacksmith Road?" Bobby asked in question. "That's that old house, the one that everyone says has been empty for years. Isn't it?"

"There are a few of those around here Bobby." John said still looking at the map. They were about a ten-minute drive from the house and he figured he could make it seven. Looking at the surrounding areas, he calculated the possibilities of Sam and Dean being able to escape on their own. The more he thought about how strong this witch was, the less hope full he became.

"What is this witch's specialty in?" John asked needing confirmation.

"Making you live through a dream as if it were real. Every victim she has taken has died from wounds that just aren't possible. Rare snake venom, shark attack and the like." Bobby said.

"So what about the old man down at the senior center? Rumor has it, he was taken, too." John said, now really needing an answer.

"There are a few things in lore that talks about this kind of witch, but it's very rare. Some theories suggest there are a select few who can resist being killed by the dreams. Others suggest that if you believe the dream, it becomes reality." Bobby explained.

"Like Peter Pan, I can fly?" John laughed. Bobby raised an amused eyebrow. "The boys saw it when they were young."

"So what do we do now?" Bobby asked ignoring John's question, and already knowing the answer to his own.

"We hunt."

_Go John! Go get our boys! :D Review? Thanks again to my amazing beta Samsquatch67. _


	9. Chapter 8 point 5 Questions and Answers!

**Chapter 8.5 Q/A**

So this is just a little summary chapter! So skip if you're fully caught up and don't need to read this. :D Samsquatch67 suggested it would be a good idea to help clear things up for everyone :) and her ideas are usually right. (Aaww thanks Carolinagirl, just editing this and I saw that :D)

**The Story So Far:** In the beginning, Sam and Dean are grocery shopping when Sam is taken hostage. Ted and Will plan to kill him in a fire. *hint hint, fire is a major theme for this story* Dean and John later find him, and Dean and Sam die. Sad right? They wake up in a sewer both believing something different.

Sam believes the whole hostage situation is true, and that there was a fire in the house. Since he believes those events really happened he kept most of his injuries from the dream, while Dean is healthy as a healthy horse :) (You can keep your injuries if you believe what happened was real. Which would be why the former victims died, and Dean didn't. For once, his lack of faith is good ;))

Dean believes that John, Dean and Sam were working on a case. A witch was taking victims, using their dreams to create chaos and summon demonic spirits. With Bobby of course, we love the old hunter :)

**All the while…** John and Bobby are at odds searching for the boys. We learn from their point of view that Dean is right and that the witch has kidnapped the boys and was using their dreams to raise spirits.

**So how did they end up in a sewer when John and Bobby clearly got a note from Dean saying that the location was an old house?** Hmmm…. That's still a mystery but one you will soon find out! :D

**Are Ted and Will imaginary people?** Yes! Yes they are!

**Are they going to come to life**? In Dean's real life? No! They're old news.

**Where is the witch now?** I can't tell you that! That'd be a spoiler by definition! Haha

**Will there be more hurt!Sammy**? Do demons have black eyes? Yup! Except for the occasional crossroad demon or Lilith possessed Demon… obviously :)

**How many more chapters will there be?** We aren't sure honestly. I love this story but don't want to drag it out. So maybe two, three at the most. Plus a bonus chapter.

**A bonus chapter? With Sam and Dean**? While Sam and Dean are great to have around, they won't be in this one :) you'll just have to wait and see! :D

If there are any more questions, PM me or Samsquatch67 and we will answer them as soon as we can. :D


	10. Chapter 10

_What? So far only one person likes Popcorn and another food? Hmmmm…. How about Chocolate? What's your favorite thing with Chocolate?_

_Carolinagirl117- "Chocolate and Peanut Butter a.k.a Reese's!" What about you Samsquatch67?_

_Samsquatch67-"Chocolate and MILK!"_

_Also, thank you so much for each and every review! Over 60! Holy cow! I could never have believed I could get 60 reviews! 65 favs and over 30 followers is just as astounding to me. I hope Samsquatch67 and I can continue to deliver. Thank you so much for your support and kind words :D love you all_

**Then:** "So what do we do now?" Bobby asked ignoring John's question, and already knowing the answer to his own. "We hunt."

**Now:** Bobby ran for his life. He didn't see John behind him, but he could hear the cursing and loading of a shotgun.

"Will shotguns even work on that thing?" Bobby yelled over his shoulder.

"Going to try!" John yelled and Bobby heard the sound of a shotgun behind him. He flinched, but kept his eyes on the dirt road in front of him.

"Where is your truck?!" Bobby yelled. He hadn't thought they'd parked this far away. They had driven to the location Dean had left them only to find it empty. Well almost empty.

"Almost there!" John yelled and fired the shotgun again. "Got it!" Bobby slowed to a stop and looked at the rotting pile of human flesh that had been chasing them.

"'Bout time!" Bobby said and peered down at the ghoul. Its body was decaying and clothing hanging from the seams. The stench was slowly spreading and Bobby wanted to get away from it before he smelt for a week.

"A ghoul? Why is there a ghoul here? Don't they eat bodies?" John asked.

"Maybe there have been more victims than we thought." Bobby said.

"Lucky I had my shotgun, a bullet to the head will kill'em easy." John said reloading. They walked past the decaying body, and back towards the house Dean had led them to.

"So, I'm guessing they aren't here." Bobby said, looking out of the corner of his eye at John.

"Probably not. She must have known we were coming and took them somewhere else." John said casually.

"She must have left a clue." Bobby tried to be optimistic. "We'll find our boys."

"Our?" John asked. Bobby defensively looked over at John ready to argue but saw the smirk on his face and he could help but smile himself.

"Shut up ya idjit. You know I love those boys." Bobby said. John nodded and they walked into the house. What the old wood house lacked in furniture, it made up in cobwebs. Webs hung from every corner of the ceiling, the boards creaked as the two men walked, and the smell was horrible. Stench filled the air the further they got into the house. They walked into the living room to find a half-eaten body.

"Now that's just cruel." Bobby said. He tried to avoid staring at it. The body was small, too small to be an adult and he didn't want to think about the parents who would forever be waiting for their son to come home.

"That's why we hunt. Witches working with ghouls? Unheard of." John said. Bobby nodded and they continued through the house. Nothing 'supernatural' stuck out. It looked to be an old abandoned house aside from the body.

"I don't see any clues." Bobby said uncertainly.

"The boys never made it here. This must have been the place. They were too close to her trail. That's why there is nothing here. She must have taken it all." John said clinging to what little hope he had left.

"Well, you two are smarter than I gave you credit for. Too bad by the time you find them they'll be dead. Their nightmares tearing them apart from the inside out." A scratchy voice said from behind. John and Bobby spun around, coming face to face with the witch.

***SPN***

"Okay Sammy, okay." Dean said, agreeing with his brother for now. He needed Sam to be calm, even when his own heart was racing inside.

"Dean?" Sam said, his voice picking up several octaves as he scrambled up off the ground. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy!" Dean said, shooting after him with lightning fast speed as he pulled his arm over his own shoulders.

Sam pulled his arm to himself, looking both ways around the sewer as it split into two directions. "What's going on?" he barely whispered, as if it suddenly hit him they had gone from the house to a sewer.

"Sam, breathe. Ten seconds, remember?" he said, keeping his voice steady and low as he stalked towards his brother like a cat hunting its prey. The color suddenly drained from the younger man's face, his mossy green eyes seemed unfocused as they latched onto something behind Dean. "Dean…" his voice was hoarse and less than a whisper. The older Winchester spun around, he crouched down somewhat, drawing his left leg farther back and foot sideways and bringing his fists close to his face, right one out further in a fighting stance. Only to come face-to-face with: nothing.

He stayed the same way for several seconds before turning back to Sam with a puzzled expression. "You don't see that?" Sam no more than mouthed. "See what? Sammy, just calm down, okay?"

Sam stared at what was behind Dean. The thing towered over his brother, its puke-yellow eyes stared straight into Sam's, a smile pulled across its half rotten face with a squish. A string of flesh fell off of the cheekbone. It breathed out a puff of black air that smelled like sulfur and vomit, the bell on its green and purple hat jingled as it tilted its head. Dragging its feet, it walked right through a confused Dean, its hands reached out towards the frozen-to-the-ground Sam. One of its clawed, acrid hands brushed lightly again Sam's jaw, against his pale, clammy skin.

His mouth opened but no sound came out, eyes desperately looking to Dean, silently pleading. Dean held his hands out in a non-threatening way, the same thing he would do to freaking out victim if they were on a hunt. A high-pitched whine broke from the back of Sam's throat; he closed and opened his mouth, swallowing hard. The clown let out a grating laugh, first long, held out notes until they turned quick and jerky, and loud, and sent chills up Sam's spine.

Sounding suspiciously like hyperventilation, Sam's breath came in ragged, fast breaths as he backed away. He tripped over a pipe crisscrossing on the ground and held out a hand as he caught his balance, still backing away, both hands going to feel the wall that he bumped into. "Sam…" Dean's voice held warning but hitched with worry at the end.

He clown laughed again and took another step towards the youngest Winchester. Bolting to the right, he didn't so much as look back, only running. His breathing was loud and heavy, and sounded like he hadn't tasted fresh air for hours. He pushed through an open door, running towards a ladder. A ladder that led up. Up to the light. Light. Ladder. So close.

His thoughts were so focused on the ladder he didn't hear the rushing water, didn't see the gaping hole in the ground. He was falling, yelping out of surprise. Dean too far behind to catch him.

He fell into the 'water' with a splash, instantly his nose stung from the bitter smell. Pungent odor filled his nostrils. He opened his mouth to gasp for fresh air, and only a second to late his brain screamed, mistake!

Thrashing, he broke the surface, gagging, coughing, and choking. Tears pricked in his eyes, the smell was overwhelming. "DEAN!" he screamed helplessly as his limps struck out to keep him above the surface. Making a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a gag, he tried to calm his breathing.

"DEAN!"

**SPN***

_Crazy cliffe! You can thank Samsquatch67 for that __ we co-wrote this and she also has another story up if you want to check it out! s/10639996/1/Let-It-Hurt Leave a review if you get a chance :D Thanks! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you so much for all the reviews :D So this is the last chapter, and Samsquatch67 and I really really hope you love it :) Thank you for staying with us and letting us get all of our evil out haha _

**Then:** His thoughts were so focused on the ladder he didn't hear the rushing water, didn't see the gaping hole in the ground. He was falling, yelping out of surprise. Dean too far behind to catch him. He fell into the 'water' with a splash, instantly his nose stung from the bitter smell. Pungent odor filled his nostrils. He opened his mouth to gasp for fresh air, and only a second to late his brain screamed, mistake! Thrashing, he broke the surface, gagging, coughing, and choking. Tears pricked in his eyes, the smell was overwhelming. "DEAN!" he screamed helplessly as his limps struck out to keep him above the surface. Making a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a gag, he tried to calm his breathing. "DEAN!"

**Now:** Sam's head sunk below the water and a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and hauled him back up onto the sewers platform. Sam coughed out the murky water and Dean roughly hit his back, making him expel whatever was left.

"Damnit Sam! Don't do that to me!" Dean yelled, frustrated.

"M'sorry." Sam said weakly, sucking air into his lungs.

"What happened? What did you see? A hallucination?" Dean questioned as Sam began to return to normal.

"I think so… A clown was after me…" Sam said, confused, though Dean didn't miss the brief flash of embarrassment on his face.

"A clown." Dean said shortly. "Well something supernatural is going on here." He looked up at the ladder that was a few feet away. "Let's just get out of here and see if we can get to dad and Bobby."

"Good idea." Sam said.

****SPN***

"Well damn." Bobby grunted as he turned to see the witch. She was unusual, white, cropped hair framed her face, but she looked over a hundred. Dark blue eyes and she had her long, scratch nails painted a pale pink.

"Somebody should start watching What Not to Wear." Bobby muttered and John turned around giving him a shut up look.

"So, you are the other two hunters who are after me, right? Well, I hope you can find your little boys in time. Their nightmares should be killing them soon." She said in a raspy voice, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

"Not my boys." John said determined. "They'll know how to deal with that, while we deal with you."

"I don't think you understand." The witch said. "Even if they wake up from the dream, the spell will still work. It will bring their worst fears to life before their very eyes." John and Bobby looked over at the other a little more nervous.

"Well I guess we'll just have to kill you then." John said and aimed his shotgun.

***SPN***

Dean pulled Sam along the street, both covered in muck. Their clothes stank, Sam limped and Dean threw a worried look over his shoulder every couple of minutes. The motel wasn't that far away and they were lucky that the town wasn't bustling with people this very moment. Dean concentrated on getting to the motel and barely noticed Sam had stopped walking. He quickly spun on his heels and turned back. A few feet behind him, Sam was staring at across the street at nothing. His eyes were wide and Dean could see his fight or flight reflexes kicking in.

"Sam! It's not real!" Dean yelled, moving closer to his brother. "Come on! Trust me."

Sam broke his eye contact from the hallucination, eyes filled with fear. "It's Ted and Will."

"Ted and Will are gone, Sammy. Trust me." Dean said and held his hand out to his little brother, waiting patiently, and looking into scared, hazel eyes. Sam closed his eyes and took Dean's hand, ignoring their taunts.

"I trust you, Dean." Sam whispered. That was all Dean needed to hear as he led his brother around the block and up to his motel doors. He fished around in his pockets and nearly cried when he found the key. Oddly enough, he'd imagined himself in a silent film, the main character digging through his pockets, pulling out keys and throwing his arms into the air, while the camera was yards away and showed the deserted area and the character pumping his fists and mouthing, 'Yes!'.

Making a face at the image, he shook his head.

Looking at the parking lot, he noticed his father's truck was gone but figured he'd be home soon.

"Dad must be out hunting the witch." Dean said and opened the door.

"So the witch is real?" Sam asked, his voice small and scared still. Dean reached back for Sam and winced as Sam flinched at the contact.

"Yeah, she's real." Dan said and guided Sam to his bed. Sam sat down and opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm okay. They're gone." Sam said. Dean sighed and walked over to the small plastic chair near the window. A creak was all he heard before the chair collapsed from under him. Windmilling his arms, he couldn't stop himself from falling backwards and onto the floor.

Laughter immediately erupted from Sam as he watched safely on the bed. "That wasn't funny Sam." Dean grumbled, getting up. The poor chair was bent and only had three surviving legs. He could only scowl at the thing, betrayal written on his expression.

"Oh yes it was!" Sam laughed even harder as Dean shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Despite his pride being wounded, he was happy to see Sam laughing. But frankly, it sounded maniacal, deranged almost. A substitute for tears.

***SPN***

John cocked the shotgun, and then aimed. The witch reared back, crouching down in a position of which John could only imagine her with a cattail and claws.

She started mumbling something, something that sounded suspiciously like a spell.

"Oh no you don't, Bitch…"

***SPN***

Scratch that. The laughter had turned to tears. Dean moved to the bed, sitting down next to his brother who was staring at the wall, his laughter drowned out and turning to silent crying, his shoulders shuddering as his mouth opened and closed. Almost as if he was trying to form words that were stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Sam… Sam, listen to me. Listen. To. Me. Damnit." he said, in a gruff, commanding voice that masked his panic. He couldn't let his brother believe his nightmare had been real. He cursed his father and Bobby for taking so long to kill the damn thing while he watched his brother try not to fall apart at the horrible memories.

***SPN***

Bobby was on the witch, swinging a pole towards her head. It was enough of a distraction for John though, at least.

Pulling the trigger, the witch was sent flying backwards, howling in pain until she stilled on the floor, the only motion from the recent corpse was the twitching of muscles.

"We have to find our boys…"

***SPN***

Dean pretended not to notice as Sam leaned against him, and closer, and again closer, until finally he seemed to deflate against him, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. "'S gone." Sam squeaked, his voice hitched along with his breath. Dean knew he was talking about the hallucinations and was praying Sammy would hopefully be able tell what was real from the nightmare.

"That's good… that's good… maybe… maybe Dad and Bobby got her. Right?" he said, not really even consciously aware of what he was saying any longer. He was just saying it. Maybe to calm Sam down, or maybe it was himself who needed convincing and calming.

"Yeah." Sam said in agreement, voice skyrocketing as if he were just trying to fight his emotions. The younger brother wiped the back of his hands against the tear-tracks, obviously fighting back any sounds.

Wordlessly, Dean wrapped an arm around his kid brother, and closing his own eyes. His heart clenched as he imagined the six-month-old he carried out of the fire, the three-year-old blabbing gibberish, the seven-year-old physically prying his eyes open on his birthday, and now the sixteen-year-old. Practically pressing his nose into Sam's hair he muttered, "I gotcha'."

***SPN***

Bobby and John drove back to the motel in some odd minutes, both agreeing to just go there and try and start a search spreading out from the motel room, motel room being the base-of-operations. But when they opened the motel room, the opposite of alarm bells went off inside the two older men. Relief bells. Because Sam and Dean were right there, stinking up the whole state, and the protective position Dean had taken up had John's heart filling with pride. And though he would never admit it, when Dean let out the most animalistic, protective growl he had perhaps ever heard, he took an unintentional step back. And so did Bobby.

"It's okay. It's okay, it's just us. You're okay… she's dead."

John and Bobby still didn't move any closer, not for the time being, just letting them have space. They watched with something close to curiosity and something else at the way the eldest spoke to the youngest.

"Hear that, Sammy? The wicked witch of the west is dead." Dean said softly, muttering into the brown hair. "You're okay," he whispered as almost a side note, quietly, but neither of them moved.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"Does… does this count as a Chick Flick moment?"

Both brothers laughed quietly, softly, chuckling with laughter. "I won't mention it if you won't."

"Nope, never." Sam said knowing everything was going to be alright.

***SPN***

_Soooo? How was the ending? Good I hope? I'm sorry if it feels rushed but I wanted to get it posted tonight :) Samsquatch67, thank you so much for the help with this chapter and sticking with me _


	12. Like i promised, Bloopers! :D

Bloopers!

By: Samsquatch67 and Carolinagirl117

**The first chapter…The friendship begins**

Samsquatch67: Thanks:) Recently updated it if you were wondering, Lol. Anyways! Reviewed one of your stories, hopefully it'll show up!

Samsquatch67: Also, do you still need a beta reader?

Carolinagirl117: Actually I do! :) I'm working on the next chapter. Would you want to take a look at it when I finish?

Samsquatch67: Yeah, sure!:D Love to!

Carolinagirl117: okay so I felt this was a little... I don't know. bad? not my best writing and the ending was horrible haha but I needed to set if up for the next chapter. How crazy Ted is and how far they're willing to go to get away. I don't know if it came across that way so just edit away haha i'll add you as a beta in a minute. does that sound good to you?

Samsquatch67: Sounds good to me. :) I may sound like a complete nin-com-poop, but where can I find the chapter so I can edit? :) Lol! I was all... I she gonna send it... or did she send a document and I'm just not getting it?

Samsquatch67: Got it this time!

Carolinagirl117: Good :) it needs work doesn't it? haha I just didn't know how to make it all seem believable! I kinda just put some crap on the page and hoped it made sense haha :)

Samsquatch67: LOl! Put crap on the page and hoped it made sense ;) Been there, done that.

_***Revising notes…revising notes…revising notes****_

**Great minds think alike…**

Samsquatch67: If you need to brainstorm ideas for the next chapter or overall story, just tell me!:) Just another thing. Haha! Anyways, if it takes me a while to reply, my mac hates switching between fanfiction, youtube, and word. XD

Carolinagirl117: OMG that is so funny! I'm on FanFiction, Youtube and Word also! haha i'm listening to Dean Winchester-Say Something. You should seriously look it up! I cried the first few times but now I just all watery and sad and sing along. I swear it's so good!

**Friends questions friends sanity…**

_Samsquatch67 sent a revised paragraph:_

Carolinagirl117: It's great! I really and truly loved it. Well everything except for this part: Sam scooted backwards away from the man. Will grumbled from the front but didn't quiet agree. Is scooted a word? I think I put that in there and it's bugging the crap outta me. Maybe it's because it's two a.m. and i'm tired but I can't think of a better way to rephrase that or change the word. haha Am I crazy or does it seem...out of place?

Samsquatch67: LOlXD Scooted is a word... I think... Now you have me questioning my own sanity! LOL! I don't know which one of us put it there! How about "Sam pushed himself backwards, trying to get away from the man."

Carolinagirl117: Ah! better! :) haha I question my own sanity all the time :)

Carolinagirl117: Ah oh wait! scrambled! he scrambled backwards! That's a good word!

Samsquatch67: SCRAMMMBLLLEDD! There you go! *Fist bump... or high five... or whatever you prefer..* LOlXDHehehe scrambled. Yes. :D Okay, I sound like a mad man. Lol

Carolinagirl117: eh don't worry. I can hear voices when i'm dreaming, I can hear them say... Carryon my wayward son! haha yup that's what I thought of when you said mad man. haha okay quick question. I was reading through and I saw where it said "Damnit" is that like how you actually spell it b/c my word always changes it to "Dammit" lol

Samsquatch67: THERE"ll BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARRE DOOOONNNEE!  
yUp yup. And yes, that is how you actually spell it. Don't understand why, you can't hear the N, but yup, guess it changes it from beaver dam or something, lol. And yeah, I know, my word always changes things to weirdness that I didn't mean to type.

***Later on****

**Well… we're both pretty evil to Sam**

Carolinagirl117: ooooh ooohhhh! Just had a thought! What if the burglars set the place's Sam's trapped in on fire?! and dean has to come rescue him! *evil laughing* or has that been done to much? idk... I've only written him waking up so far and I don't know what should happen to him? should they beat him? leave him? kill him? umm.. no. no death. hmmmmm... ideas?

Samsquatch67: *Gasp* AAHhh! YES! NOOO THAT hasn't been done... EVER! That should happen! I think they're pyro's, but YEss! Oh no Sammy! :O Besides, the whole Sam-gets-beaten-up-Dean-saves-him has been done a lot, but I've NEVER read anything like that! I love it!:D

Samsquatch67: Umm... mayybbeee... Sam gets trapped under a fallen wooden beam? Orr maayybbee you could be evil and he could actually catch on fire, a lot you could do with that

**Going for Original… **

***After writing Chapter six opening***

Carolinagirl117: is the beginning to bloody? Lol

Samsquatch67: Lol, no, not to bloody. Umm... Dean could... burst into the room, aannd findd... Sam... on fire... (Lol if you've read what's in 'Going Under' you know I'm a bad person O:) ) OOOHH he died/almost died of smoke inhilation, kinda VanillaJ just added: "'singed' and a little crispy in spots!", and Dean has to drag him out and do Chest compressions and the EMTS are freaking out cuz he's trying to mouth to mouth and without breathing/paramedic/doctor mouth 'gear' CPR breathing mask you're not supposed to do that because of germs and- Yeha. LOL. Rant

Carolinagirl117: I'm kinda afraid to set Sam on fire because wouldn't he have burns when he was older? I like to try to stay as close to Supernatural as possible... i'm overthinking this I just know it.

Carolinagirl117: I liked the little crispy in spots :) we should make his hair a little shorter bahahah dean would love that!

Carolinagirl117: yeah! like when Dean's carrying Sam out (or dragging?) he gets a little too lose to the fire on a wall and it singes Sam's hair... stupid? idk. probably. yeah. it is.

Samsquatch67: hummm dee dumm... And his hair should totally be a little shorter XDDD Haha. But anyways. Original. Maybe... He... whats never been done, or done rarely... maybe.. he falls through a hole when the floor kinda breaks, then, a... creature... no thats random...

Samsquatch67: He's suddenly... drowning. Thats pretty d *n original.

Samsquatch67: under the building... from the hole he falls through. Because the house was over... aaa... sewer?

Carolinagirl117: hahaha I was like "yeah! a creature? huh? wait he's in a basement" hahaha well it is supernatural so we could pull of some crazy creature showing up or holyS*** Sam could be gone when dean shows up!

Carolinagirl117: ewww a sewer. haha that'd be stinky but why would he fall through?

Carolinagirl117: we need I.M. on this thing ahaha I keep getting ideas and sending like two or three messages haha

Carolinagirl117: Like now…:)

**Frustration..**

Samsquatch67: And AAhhh this is SPN it could be a creature XD OR he could be gone! Yeah I know though I'm like message message... oh wait...she said something else... Hah

Samsquatch67: he could be switched places with like will or ted with Dean gets there

Samsquatch67: Mysterious... OOoh

Carolinagirl117: haha sorry! I do that a lot with my friends when i'm texting too haha they're like "send it all in one text!" haha but I can't! i'll say something then think of something else right as I press the send button haha but I really wanted Dean to pull Sam out of the fire... Maybe he does in a dream! nah.. inception covered that. Lol

Samsquatch67: I know right! And um... Inception :P Lol that was a weird movie, especially when you watch it like at three in the morning, LOlXD ANyways! SPN! Maybe.. give me a second please

Carolinagirl117: how would he have escaped though? What could John have taught him that helped him get out of the rope? I'd hate to say "after what felt like hours of struggling, the rope finally broke free and he kicked their butts." lol little to superhuman to me I think... like... could glass get broken and he used it to cut the rope? but how would he do that before they stopped him? yeah Ted was drunk but Will was drunk off the power he had over Sam and wouldn't let him escape easily... They leave for a while and...? idk.

Samsquatch67: I was thinking... more mysterious... like something... supernatural got him out...

Carolinagirl117: yellow eyes! oh no! Cas! or gadreel! I loved him the second I saw him get off the bus. I knew he was a good guy at heart and it helped that he was cute! but I really hate what he did to kevin.

Samsquatch67: Yeah me too! And then I was wjust like... maybe he iis sbad... then poof, not bad! It did suck what happened to Kevin :'( But you know, he thought he was doing it for the right reasons. Doing something wrong for the right reasons and all that

Carolinagirl117: yeah that supernatural theme haha :) so Sam. where are we with him? haha I keep getting distracted... :)

Samsquatch67: HAhaha oh yeah forgot about him :P Lol :P Okay, so, maybe what happens, is, he, wakes up... on a beach!

Samsquatch67: Like, Cas/Gadreel/Samandriel... of course, since Sam was Luci's vessel it would more likely be a demon like yellow eyes *Gag* YED. But anyways, 'zapped' him out of the fire, and he woke up on a beach, alone.

Samsquatch67: But nothing for the Winchesters is that easy, right?!

Samsquatch67: So maybe... this beach.. he lost his memory from either hitting his head on something, oorr accidental teleportation happenings. So theres THHAAt... Orrr He... turns into... a bat. )O.O

Caroliangirl117: haha! a bat :) okay or.. along the lines of memory loss, Dean could be carrying Sam out and hit his head which results in memory loss from the beating and that last him effectively messing up his brain..? That way I can keep writing more chapters with memoryloss!Sam haha :) lots of guilty!Dean there. oh! and then John goes on a hunt and Will and Ted come back to finish the job and Dean has to protect Sam

Samsquatch67: There is an idea :) So like, Dean's all desperately trying to get him to remember?

Carolinagirl117: yeah... is that like intense enough? like I want everyone's mind to be blown ya know?

Samsquatch67: Mhm... well, I've seen a lot of amnesia!Sam things, or well, a few, so I don't know if its quite what you're looking for. The basement is actually something that was built by some witch and was cursed to where you live your worst nightmares?

Carolinagirl117: yeah.. darn. okay back to the metaphorical drawing board. So what do we know? Ted and Will want to burn him alive. Check  
Dean is running into the house. Check.  
Police are outside. Check.  
it looks like a druggie house. Check.

Could they get trapped inside? But how do we do that with them getting burnt too badly?  
Be above a sewer? But does an earthquake suddenly happen and the hole appears?  
Something Supernatural? Something attracted to fire maybe? Traps the boys... or just something to add to the drama. Dean has to protect Sam from it and get rid of it. But would that add too much and make it... for lack of a better word, stupid.

Decisions..Decisions.. and yes that was a twilight reference :)

Carolinagirl117: oh! that's good! but wait... isn't his worst nightmare clowns? how we would add the fire in? Oh no! it's Dean's worst nightmare! and now we flip to Sam's nightmare and tell it! That would make it really long :D

Samsquatch67: Hahaha I've never watch/read twilight so okay :) Dude, I love you, everybody else... ugh, so I went to this b-day party, and in the card I wrote, "Confetti, its a parade!" and they read it outloud and there was this awkward pause...  
I allllwayyys quote things O. Anyways! Back on topic! OKay, so, with what there is... there could be, well, Dean runs into the house, down to the basement, when he gets there, they can't get out of the room, so Dean, being smart and pretending not to be(He does that, seriously), finds maybe a place that led down to a sewer because once that was a place that was main base of operations for somebody who took care of the sewer system? And so they go down there, eewww, and maybe theres a mosnter living down there? So it kinda fits?

Samsquatch67: *gasp* Wait maybe if a mosnter lives in the sewers we make it up and IT can make you live your worst nightmares so D&S have to live their worst nightmares?

Carolinagirl117: haha! I so do that to! Main base of operations? we've got some 007 going on here :)

Samsquatch67: Decisions... desicions... ~ Twilight quote apparently ;)

***Still working on Chapter six***

Carolinagirl117: oops its kind of long but I couldn't stop haha I wanted people to cry and yours and mine together would totally make them sob! haha we're evil. I'm evil and I'm proud! -spongebob reference :)

Samsquatch67: OH yes that was totally awesome! LOl Spongebob ;) And is it bad that when you wrote "Blood dragged behind him in a smear" that I remembered a time that a squirrel got its foot caught in a mouse trap, so Dad shot it and then gave it to the cat who procceeded to drag it across the floor leaving a bloody trail as it ripped it apart? LOL, I think I have ADHD or whatever its called XD

Carolinagirl117: hahahahahha poor squirrel! awwww :( i'm trying to be sad for it but I keep laughing hahaha. is there anything you want to add? beginning or end? like him walking into the house or whatever?

Samsquatch67: BABY THEY'RE GONNA... probably be spamming you with hate mail LOLXD I'm gonna call it, these are gonna be the reviews:

"What the h#ll," ~ Guest.

"AH! That was horrible, I can't believe you did that! Great writing, please update soon! This wasn't supposed to be a deathfic!" ~ LadyWallace

"What just happened? Did I miss something? You can't make this a deathfic! I was enjoying this story!" ~ Jaddis

"AAAAAAHH AHHHH AH S*** F#*K *BEEP BEEP BEEP* SAMMY NO! DEAN! ... please..." ~ 5. sherlockiron

Am I right or am I right? ;O) lol

Carolinagirl117: hahahaha Also i'm going to write a little introduction and say the story has changed up a bit. If theres a note you'd like to leave like "Please don't kill us" i'll add it on there :) either at the end or beginning i'll leave the note lol

Samsquatch67: Yes, "Please don't send your hellhounds after us" lol xD "YIkes!" ~ Mr Lunt/ Veggie Tales

Carolinagirl117: sent it :) maybe we could claim to be possessed by meg and Crowley? will that save us? they love them :)

**Why it takes so long for chapter to be posted… **

Carolinagirl117: haha okay so I don't know how I ended up on the site but read this!

Having a debate with my Dad about whether it would be possible to catch and kill a cow - based around the ethical principle that you should only eat what you could kill. Apparently cows can run faster than humans but for a shorter distance - does anyone know how far this? Surely a modern day unfit human would have little chance of catching any wild animal except perhaps a chicken.

_Person answering:_ I'd take a cow out way easier than a chicken.

You just wait til it's about to rain - the cow lies down, then you run up and stab it...job done.

A chicken would jump all round the place. :o)

_Person answering:_ Boy am I glad that I'm a vegitarian. Its much easer to catch a slow growing carrot.

hahahaha that is the funniest thing I've ever read. carrot hahaha I cant stop laughing

Samsquatch67: HAhahaha a carrot LOLXDDDD But that other person was darn right about the chicken/cow thing LOL

Samsquatch67: And dude, so, I clicked on the story and chapter six and the first thing i read was, "Gas." Sam rasped out... LOL, I have the same reaction when somebody farts around me. its sufficating, ain't it?

Carolinagirl117: My dad farts in the car and locks the windows :/

Carolinagirl117: Eh... cleaning a lot haha bit hopefully almost done :)

Samsquatch67: Haha :) You clean a lot o.o I'm like... clean... haha. That's funny.. No jk xD Well, kinda kidding, kinda not LOlxD

Carolinagirl117: Well my mom wanted help lol I didn't exactly offer :)

**finished the last chapter***

Carolinagirl117: 73 reviews! Holy cow! :)

Samsquatch67: Holy wow! :D *Claps* *Handshakes, fist bumps, chocolate&Reese's&Popcorn all around*

Caroliangirl117: HahaHaha if we ate all that we'd gain like 10 pounds but it'd be worth it :)

Samsquatch67: HahahahXD Eehh, we could work it off. ;) LOL

Carolinagirl117: haha yeah, all this writing sooooo burns tons of calories :)

Samsquatch67: PPppfffttt HahahaXD Totally. You know what's painful? :Pull ups. Agony. LOl

Carolinagirl117: haha seriously! but I would do 1000 if I could meet Jensen or Jared... *sigh* yup. a thousand.

**Yup, we are crazy and totally in love with Supernatural and all things Sam and Dean **** hope you enjoyed reading this **


End file.
